Harry Potter: A Rock Opera
by scarhead101
Summary: A fusion of modern songs and the stories we all know and love. Expect to have your heart ripped in two and then glued back together. Eventually you'll fall over laughing. This is a musical.


All songs belong to the artists, All characters to JK Rowling. Thanks to all of them for the inspiration. For the most part, the lyrics have not been modified. You'll know when they have. The order of a few events has changed, if only slightly. I daresay you won't even notice. I am going for canon here, but not anal retentively. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. – Stephanie (scarhead101/tonksie)

* * *

a/n: I'll admit. The first Act is a tad tragic. Things are going to get happy; downright goofy if you've got the patience.

* * *

Act One: October – November 1980  
  
INT Godrics Hollow, Potter Household.  
Lyrics: "Scatterheart"- Bjork, from the album Selmasongs  
  
Lily Potter is cradling her son, Harry. She walks around his crib singing a lullaby.   
  
_Black night is falling  
The sun is gone to bed  
The innocent are dreaming  
As you should sleepy-head  
Sleepy-head, sleepy-head_   
  
Harry is asleep. She lays him down in his crib and brushes his untidy hair out of his face. She stops and stares at Harry before sighing. She knows what the future is about to bring.   
  
_All the love above  
I send into you  
Comfort and protection  
I'll watch over you  
But don't ask me  
What's gonna happen next  
I know the future  
I'd love to lead you the way  
Just to make it easier on you   
  
You are gonna have to find out for yourself  
You are gonna have to find out for yourself  
You are gonna have to find out for yourself  
You are gonna have to find out for yourself  
  
My Dearest Scatterheart  
There is comfort  
Right in the eye  
Of the hurricane  
Just to make it easier on you   
  
You are gonna have to find out for yourself  
You are gonna have to find out for yourself  
You are gonna have to find out for yourself  
You are gonna have to find out for yourself   
_  
James Potter enters and stands beside Lily. He places his arm around her shoulder and they both stare on at Harry.   
  
_All the hurt in the world  
You know  
There's nothing I'd love to do more  
Than spare you from that burden  
It's gonna be hard  
If I only could  
Shelter you  
From that pain  
Just to make it easier on you   
  
You are gonna have to find out for yourself  
You are gonna have to find out for yourself   
You are gonna have to find out for yourself  
You are gonna have to find out for yourself   
_  
James holds Lily in his arms as she begins to cry.   
  
Lily: "Did we make the right choice?"   
  
James: "You know we did Lily. Not only does this protect us, it will protect Sirius too. If anything is to go wrong, Sirius will be there for Harry."   
  
Lily: "I'm scared James. I'm so scared."   
  
James: "I am too. But, we'll make it. (He wipes a tear off her face.) Come now, where's that Gryffindor bravery?"   
  
Lily: (laughs) "Come on, let's not wake him." They exit the room hand in hand.  
  
EXT A Street in Godric's Hollow.   
Lyrics: "Would" – Alice in Chains, from the album Dirt   
  
Sirius: "HOW COULD YOU PETER? HOW COULD YOU?"   
  
Peter: "Sirius...I...I..."   
  
Sirius: "It's your fault! Why did I ever switch with you!"   
  
Peter: "You don't understand...the Dark Lord, he would have killed me!"   
  
Sirius: "You knew that was part of the deal Peter! And because of you James and Lily are dead! I hope you're prepared to meet them!"   
  
Peter:   
_Know me broken by my master  
Teach thee on child of love hereafter  
Into the flood again  
Same old trip it was back then  
  
So I made a big mistake  
Try to see it once my way  
  
Am I wrong?  
Have I run too far to get home?  
Have I gone?  
If I would, could you?  
_  
Peter: "What would you have done, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius: "I WOULD HAVE DIED!"  
  
Peter: "Well. Maybe you should do just that! Expelliarmus! Bervata!"  
  
Peter set off a giant explosion and before the dust could settle, he sliced off his ring finger and transformed into a rat. Sirius was left beside the sinkhole screaming in rage and pain as the Ministry officials began to arrive.  
  
INT: Ministry of Magic, later that evening.  
  
Remus Lupin is pacing the atrium. He looks up to see a familiar face enter the room.  
  
Lupin: "Dumbledore, sir. Please tell me it isn't true."  
  
Dumbledore: "I'm afraid it is Remus. All of it."  
  
Lupin: "I don't want to believe it! How could Sirius do this?"  
  
Dumbledore: "That, I cannot answer. I don't think the Sirius Black that you knew exists anymore."  
  
Lupin: "What's to become of Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore: "I am to take care of that matter tonight. He will be safe."  
  
Lupin: "How is it that Harry managed to survive?"  
  
Dumbledore: "Some things cannot be explained. I think we will learn in time. I must be going Remus. Please feel free to call on me. I realize this is a difficult time for you."  
  
Lupin: "Thank you, sir. Please, give my love to Harry."  
  
Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on Lupin's shoulder before he proceeded through the atrium and to the lifts. Although perfectly capable of apperating back to his Diagon Alley flat, Remus took the phone booth lift to the street and walked through the moonlit streets of London.  
  
Music: "Frogs" – Alice in Chains, from the album Alice in Chains  
  
_what does friend mean to you?   
a word so wrongfully abused   
are you like me, confused   
all included but you  
alone...  
  
the sounds of silence often soothe  
shapes and colors shift with mood  
pupils widen and change their hue  
rapid brown avoid clear blue  
  
why's it have to be this way  
be this way  
  
flowers watched through wide  
brown eyes  
a chid sings an unclaimed tune  
innocence spins cold cocoon  
grow to see the pain too soon  
_  
Remus continues his long walk through London. 


End file.
